Una pequeña reunión pervertida
by FalconGQ
Summary: Ash y sus amigos se reúnen después de sus aventuras en Unova, pero lo que no saben es el tormento que tendrán por parte de las chicas, esclavitud, perversión, son los problemas que afectara a Ash y su Pikachu.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Entrando con cautela a lo que parecía su casa, un pelinegro muy conocido por todos y su Pikachu entraban con bastante cuidado a su hogar, primero el ratón eléctrico entraba, inspeccionando todo, veía si no habría nadie, para suerte del pelinegro la casa estaba vacía, soltando un suspiro Ash entraba por fin a su casa después de estar alrededor de una 6 horas afuera de esta. Viendo el gran desorden en la que se encontraba su casa, el joven aspirante a maestro pokemon, observaba lo que quedaba de su casa, ropa tirada por todo el piso, muebles desordenados, pareciera que mil Tauros atravesaron el lugar, pero no lo fue, todo esto lo hicieron ellas y su estúpida idea, es lo que pensaba el pelinegro.

— ¿Porque Pikachu? ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto? —Decía aquel pelinegro a su pokemon, pero este no le hacía caso — ¡Pikachu que haces!

Justo en la cabeza de aquél pokemon se encontraba una peculiar prenda de color rojo y pequeños encajes, con rapidez Ash sacaba aquella prenda de la cabeza de su ratón eléctrico, con algo de sonrojo pregunto a su pokemon.

— ¿Que hacías con esto en tu cabeza?— Preguntaba a su pokemon, pero este solo evadió su mirada y se dirigió a la cocina —Espera Pikachu.  
Hiendo directo a la cocina, por poco aquel pelinegro se desmaya.

—Rojo, blanco, azul, rosado…—Era lo único que repetía, y no eran exactamente colores de pokemon, sino cierta prenda muy femenina que se encontraban tiradas por toda la cocina.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo despertó, tapándose con las manos sus ojos, se fue hasta su habitación.

—Acaso no tienen un poco de vergüenza— Pensaba para sí mismo, entrando a su habitación este se encontraba de la forma en la que le dejo anoche, con pesadez aquél azabache se recostaba en su cama, en toda la noche no pudo dormir bien, ya que se encontraba en alerta de no ser atacado y no exactamente por pokemon sino por unas muy, muy enojadas chicas. Dejando eso a un lado de pronto Ash se recordó el porqué de su retorno a su casa, levantándose de repente de su cama, busco en su estante de trofeos, después de unos minutos lo encontró, un diminuto aparato, era una pequeña cámara, observando con detenimiento aquel objeto se lo puso en su bolsillo, luego se volvió a recostar de nuevo a su cama, con Pikachu cuidando la puerta aquél pelinegro se disponía a dormir plácidamente, pero lo que no sabía él, era que recordaría todo lo que paso hace tan solo algunos días.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en pueblo Paleta, un día tranquilo para todos, excepto para cierto chico que fue derrotado, en el recientemente torneo de Unova, regresando a su casa después de varios meses, aquél azabache se encontraba a pocos pasos para llegar a su casa, pero de pronto una extraña fuerza sobrenatural lo impedía seguir, lo agarraba tan fuertemente por detrás, que ni un Machoke lo podía romper, casi perdiendo el conocimiento. Lo único que pensaba Ash, era en lo corta, que fue su vida, aunque siempre era lo mismo: participar, medallas, amigos, y luego perder, a él le parecía que solo así tal vez algún día y solo algún día de pura suerte podría ganar una liga, justo antes de "morir" lo último que vio fue una pañoleta verde.

—Ash…Ash… por favor despierta—Replicaba, aquella desconocida persona para el azabache.

—Porque lo tenías que abrazar tan fuerte no vez que casi lo matas—De pronto otra persona hablaba

—No era mi intención

—Si lo fue

—Que no…

Aquella discusión pareciera que nunca acabaría, dejando de lado aquella disputa sin sentido, un Pikachu daba primero auxilios a su "difunto entrenador" varias lagrimas caían de aquellos ojos negros del ratón eléctrico. Tal vez las lágrimas de los pokemon esta vez no harían revivir a su entrenador, por último lo único que podía hacer aquella criatura amarilla, era irse a un lugar donde nadie lo encontraría.

De pronto, como si todo se tratara de un "fanfic pokemon" aquél pelinegro se levantaba, como si aquel ataque entre Mew y Mewtwo no le hubiera hecho ningún daño, bueno eso fue hace tiempo, Ash solo había perdido el conocimiento por la falta de aire, regresando con una gran felicidad a lado de su entrenador, Pikachu no podía creer que su entrenador seguía con vida.

—Yo nunca te dejare solo Pikachu—Hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos el azabache, recogiendo a su fiel pokemon, y ambos se perdían por el horizonte, sin saber lo que el futuro les depararía, tal vez irían a un lugar donde podrían ganar una liga o un lugar donde pasarían sus últimos días juntos, o solo tal vez simplemente a su casa.

Después de aquella hermosa escena tanto Ash como Pikachu estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, pero de pronto escucho varias voces que provenían de su casa con alegría abrió rápidamente la puerta pero para su mala suerte, lo primero que vio, fue una hermosa chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color que sostenía un vestido rosado en sus brazos al parecer estaba a punto de ponérselo, además que estaba en ropa interior más exactamente de un suave color rosado, pequeños encajes cubrían los bordes de aquellas prendas además que…

Un grito, fue lo último que escucho Ash para luego caer por segunda vez muerto en esta historia, varios minutos pasaron y aquél azabache seguía "muerto" o mejor dicho inconsciente, de pronto una extraña persona se le acercaba, un tipo de muy mal carácter y una mirada tan fría que mataría con solo su mirada a una Roseria y exactamente eso paso con la Roseria de cierto coordinador de pelo verde, pero volviendo al tema, aquella extraña persona seguía acercándose más y más al azabache lo único que dijo fue:

—Descansa en paz idiota — Preparando tal vez el golpe de gracia para el desafortunado entrenador lo que hizo fue… echarle un vaso de agua fría para que despierte aquél azabache.

Volviendo a la realidad y con algo de frió Ash se despertaba mirando a su alrededor vio a su "gran amigo" de Sinnoh Paul, pero además de el estaban otras personas muy conocidas para él, nombrando a cada uno por el orden de su amistad nombro a: Brock, Cilan, Gary, Drew, Barry, Paul, Trip además de Harley, todos estos estabas al parecer en una precaria y vieja carpa (digo vieja porque se podía ver las estrellas en el cielo) con sorpresa el azabache no podía creer que todos sus amigos estaban aquí, la realidad era que eran más sus rivales que amigos. El azabache estaba a punto de preguntar lo que sucedía, pero Paul hablo primero:

—Estamos en un punto crítico donde los pokemon ya no existen las chicas dominan el mundo y nosotros los hombres solo somos sus esclavos —Hablaba el peli purpura como todo un capitán de la armada.

Sorprendido por la repentina declaración de su rival, todo el mundo de Ash se venía abajo, todo lo que creía se iba al caño, sin pokemon, sin batallas el no podía soportar la idea, por un momento él quería irse de aquél mundo sin pokemon, ya no habría razón de quedarse en este mundo, buscando desesperadamente la pokebola de su Krookodile pero no lo encontró.

— ¿Acaso no puedo irme de este mundo?—Decía el azabache con gran tristeza.

—En realidad, las chicas se están cambiando y todos los chicos salimos— Decía Brock tratando calmar a su confundido amigo.

— ¿Dime si siguen existiendo los pokemon?—Hablaba el pelinegro, sosteniendo con ambos brazos a su amigo de ciudad Plateada

—Ya cálmate Ash todo fue una mentira de Paul—Explicaba a su amigo el ex –líder de gimnasio —Además hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

La mirada de todos se centraban en Ash, la noticia que recibiría cambiaría su vida por completo…

* * *

**Bueno esto es un prólogo, espero que les haya gustado, y ya algunos sabrán de lo que se trata este pequeño trabajo, espero que dejen sus comentarios respecto a esta historia.**  
**Hasta luego.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Espero que este capitulo sea chistoso o eso es lo que pretendo hacer, En fin espero que les agrade a los pocos que leen esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Las estrellas y la luna alumbraban la noche en pueblo Paleta, y exactamente a unos cuantos metros de cierta casa de un aspirante a entrenador pokèmon, había una pequeña carpa, era tan diminuta que apenas cabía para 4 personas, pero en el interior habían 9 personas, que dormían, o eso era lo que intentaban hacer. De repente un frio viento azoto aquella carpa, provocando que se tambalee a cada rato, sintiendo un gran frio, cierto azabache intentaba cobijarse con la única manta que había, compartiendo este lugar con sus amigos y rivales era difícil poder dormir.

Jalando con fuerza la única frazada, por fin se lo quito a su amigo de ciudad Plateada que estaba a su lado.

—Que frió que hace —decía aquel azabache, no podía dormir, de pronto sintió una mano que le abrazaba por la cintura.

—Por favor enfermera Joy no se vaya —con una gran felicidad entre sueños Brock al parecer soñaba con dicha enfermera.

Sintiendo "el abrazo" de su amigo, Ash se ponía cada vez más nervioso, la mano de su amigo recorría todo su pecho, con morbo en la sonrisa de Brock este pareciera que hacia cosas "raritas" a su amigo de pueblo Paleta.

—Oh enfermera Joy, no importa si esta plano, yo aún te sigo amando — Con placer decía Brock

—Pero que cochinadas estas soñando —Ash con ira, alejaba la mano de su amigo de su ya tan manoseado pecho, hasta que al fin lo alejo, pero las intenciones de Brock no se detuvieron, su mano volvió a atacar a la otra persona que estaba a su lado, se trataba de Harley. Ash trataba de alertar a su ¿amigo? ¿rival? .La verdad no sabía cómo llamarlo digamos compañero de May, pero se sorprendió que este al parecer disfrutaba.

Harley parecía disfrutar de la acción de Brock y el "chico Cactune" hablaba cosas bastantes extrañas, pero por suerte para todos Ash se tapó los oídos y salió a afuera, pero antes observo a todos sus amigos y rivales todos dormían bien tranquilos a excepción de Paul, que golpeaba sin clemencia a Gary, murmurando varias cosas

—Toma esto idiota y esto es por ganarme —Decía el peli purpura golpeando a Gary y este al parecer no sentía nada.

Con todo lo que vio Ash se agradeció de no haber dormido a lado de Paul. Saliendo de la carpa el azabache veía su casa, las luces aún estaban encendidas, Ask no podía comprender en lo tanto que las chicas se tardaban en cambiarse, a lo que le dijo Brock, ellas estaban así desde la mañana, por un momento el pelinegro saco su Pokèdex y miro la hora eran las 3 PM.

— ¿Tanto tardan por cambiarse? — Ash no comprendía lo tanto que se tardaban, para el solo eran unos 3 minutos en cambiarse de ropa, buscando un lugar para sentarse, encontró una pequeña roca y se sentó, la verdad no quería volver a la carpa ya que ahí estaba su amigo manoseador, al parecer también un yaoista y un agresor. Observando las estrellas que iluminaban su rostro, aquel pelinegro por un momento pensó en lo que le dijo Brock hace una horas, el esperaba una noticia importante, tal vez una noticia que cambiaría su vida por completo, pero por un momento la noticia que recibió era tan estúpida que casi manda a su Pikachu a electrocutar a su amigo.

— ¿Hablando de eso, dónde está mi Pikachu? —se preguntaba a sí mismo, desde que despertó hace unas horas no vio a su fiel compañero, se estaba preocupando, hasta que dentro de su casa escucho risas, con curiosidad Ash se acercaba con cautela a su casa, ya que no quería morir por tercera vez, mirando por la ventana, lo primero que sintió fue tenor, miedo, pareciera que al frente de él había varias exorcistas que hacían un ritual macabro, lo que vio fue a Dawn, May, Misty e Iris vestidas completamente de negro, la primera compañera de Ash alzaba con sus dos manos a Pikachu además que su segunda amiga tenía un cuchillo entre sus manos y por si fuera poco Dawn realizaba un tentagrama en el suelo y pronunciaba a la misma vez palabras que Ash no podía comprender, de pronto May acercaba cada vez el cuchillo a Pikachu y el pelinegro solo miraba sin poder hacer nada, hasta que simplemente se desmayó.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban directamente la cara de Ash provocando que este se despierte, con lentitud se levantaba, de repente se acordó de lo que paso anoche, con rapidez, sin tocar la puerta, con una patada derribo la puerta de su casa y grito:

—Pikachu te salvare de estas brujas —Gritaba como todo un héroe, o mejor dicho idiota, ya que lo primero que recibió fue una regañada de su madre.

— ¿Ash Ketchum se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? — Hablaba Delia con enojo, por la repentina acción de su hijo

—Pero Mama, Pikachu está en peligro —decía Ash, pero ahora que veía bien no había ningún tentagrama en el suelo, toda la sala estaba en su sitio, pareciera que todo estaba normal. — ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

De repente, una gran fuerza que derrotaría de un solo golpe a varios Caterpie, abrazo al idiota, Ash sintiendo aquel abrazo era el mismo que lo mato por primera vez, pero esta vez estaba seguro que moriría, lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Por qué no pude ganar una liga —poco a poco cerró los ojos y se desmayó por enésima vez.

Dos no en tres minutos el azabache volvía a resucitar COMO SIEMPRE, se encontraba en el sillón de la sala y para su fortuna Pikachu estaba a su lado, con esfuerza se sentaba y abrazaba a su primer pokèmon, no lo había pasado nada.

—Ash ya despertaste —Con alegría May, se acercaba a su amigo, entregando de inmediato un taza de chocolate.

Recibiendo el taza, el azabache agradecía a su amiga, acomodándose mejor, bebió un poco, todo volvía a la normalidad, todo estaba tan normal tan tranquilo, se podía escuchar el trinar de los Pidges que se encontraban cantando, todo era paz.

—Ah que tranquilidad —Hablaba el azabache, tomando un poco más de su chocolate, de pronto May se sentó a lado del pelinegro y empezó a hablar:

— ¿Que tranquilidad no?

—Si

3…2…1…

—Ahhh —un grito proveniente de un chico, en pueblo Paleta, destruyo toda la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquél lugar, sobresaltado Ash se alejó de May con Pikachu entre sus manos se disponía a irse, pero detrás de él se encontraban Misty, Dawn e Iris, impidiendo que huya el idiota.

—Qué haces Ash —las tres amigas del pelinegro hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Con miedo en su rostro Ash no pudo responder rápidamente, como si fuera un chiste se DESMAYO.

Abriendo de repente sus ojos, el pelinegro trataba de ver el lugar en donde estaba ahora, al parecer había vuelto de nuevo a la vieja carpa, se levantaba y salió de aquél lugar, de pronto vio a Max que le estaba esperando

—Al fin te despiertas, ya era hora —decía el pequeño hermano de May, ajustando sus lentes.

— ¿Max que haces aquí?

—Solo sígueme

Alejándose de aquél lugar, Max guio a Ash por montañas, atravesando grandes ríos, inmensos bosques, bueno la verdad solo caminaron un kilómetro, de pronto Max se detuvo. Y entrego al pelinegro una pequeña cantinflera, y un trozo de pan.

—Sera que mejor te apures o no tendrás comida al medio día —decía el pequeño para luego irse.

— ¿Que espera un momento Max? —Trataba de detener Ash al enano, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

—Ash necesitamos tu ayuda — decía Brock levantando la mano para ser visto.

Viendo a su amigo, el pelinegro no comprendía lo qué estaba pasando, miro todo a su alrededor, todos sus amigos y rivales estaban ahí, al parecer todos estaban trabajando, algunos con picos y palas, otros descansando. Con incredulidad Ash se acercaba a su amigo de ciudad Plateada y pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Que sucede — pregunto, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

—Pero Ash, ya te lo explique ayer —decía Brock, con algo de enojo —Mejor ayúdame a alzar esta roca.

Ayudando a su amigo. Ash por un momento recordaba lo que Brock le dijo:

—Bueno Ash en cierta parte Paul tiene algo de verdad.

—Como los pokémon no existen.

—No en eso idiota, en lo otro.

—Que las chicas dominan el mundo, es una broma ¿no?

—La verdad es que sí, todos nosotros somos sus esclavos, y trabajamos como perros en un pequeño lugar a un kilómetro de aquí y lo peor de todo es que nos quitaron los pokémon y no podemos escapar.

—Si como no, yo tal vez sea algo idiota pero no caeré en sus mentiras y si es verdad que me parta un rayo en dos

Volviendo a la realidad, tragando algo de saliva, Ash veía si por alguna casualidad no le caería un rayo, por suerte no ocurrió, ahora comprendía un poco lo que pasaba.

—Ya hasta aquí Ash — decía Brock dejando en el suelo la roca

De pronto sus amigos que estaban descansando. Cambiaban de puesto con los que ya estaban trabajando, sintiendo de repente un fuerte calor que azotaba todo el lugar, era inhumano trabajar en estas condiciones, era penoso, obreros trabajando como mulas, sin saber que no recibirían dinero, solo un poco de agua y comida, con cansancio Barry se desplomaba en el suelo ya no podía más necesitaba algo de agua, con preocupación Ash se acercaba donde estaba su amigo moribundo, y le dio la poca de agua que había en su cantinflera

—Oh mi salvador —decía Barry tomando un poco de agua y agradeciendo a su salvador.

Ash ahora lo entendía todo, él era el único que podía salvar a sus compañeros de esta injusticia, con determinación el azabache haría lo imposible para salvar a sus amigos.

Tanto los amigos y rivales de Ash, miraron que alrededor de él, había una aura brillante con euforia gritaron a excepción de Paul.

— ¡Nuestro salvador!

30 minutos después, se podía ver a Ash, rogando algo de agua a Max, que había venido a traer el almuerzo.

Comiendo como todo unos animales y no pokémon (ya que estos tenían algo de dignidad) el grupo de Ash devoraban todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, lamiendo hasta los platos, después de la incipiente comida descansaron por un momento.

Todos estaban descansando, algunos buscaban la sombra de un árbol para cubrirse de los rayos del sol, otros simplemente se recostaban en el pasto, entre tanto Ash se proponía a dormir.

Despertando, sintiendo electricidad en su cuerpo Ash se despertaba, al parecer Pikachu le estaba advirtiendo que alguien se acercaba, levantándose de su cama Ash buscaba un lugar para esconderse, lo único que encontró fue su armario, junto con Pikachu, se adentraron a aquél mueble.

Poco a poco se podían escuchar los pasos de alguien viniendo, con miedo el azabache rogaba a Arceus para no ser encontrado.

—Y pensar que todo esto sucedió con una pequeña reunión —decía el azabache.

* * *

**Nos vemos dentro de algunos días, no olviden sus REVIEWS**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, me alegro saber que haya llamado la atención de algunos lectores más, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado**

**Disclaimer : Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Con tranquilidad una persona abría la puerta de la habitación de Ash, en tan solos unos segundos, aquélla desconocida entraba a dicha habitación, mirando de izquierda a derecha, trataba de encontrar a alguien, pero no lo encontró, pensando que no estaba la persona a la que buscaba, se retiraba, sin embargo noto algo extraño en la cama del azabache, estaba desordenada, como si alguien hubiera dormido recientemente, deteniendo sus intenciones de irse, se acercó a la cama y encontró una peculiar y familiar gorra roja, perteneciente a sola una persona que siempre lo llevaba puesta, Ash.

—Ya sé que estas aquí —decía—. ¿Pero ahora donde te escondiste?

Una sonrisa malvada aparecía en su rostro, con diversión buscaba en cada rincón, como si se tratara de un simple juego de niños, debajo de la cama, detrás de las cortinas, buscaba en esos lugares, pero no lo encontró, el único sitio que no busco, fue en un pequeño armario.

—Sé que estás ahí Ash —con una voz juguetona, se acercaba — ¡Te atrape!

No encontró a nadie.

—Humm… parecía que estaba aquí —Pensaba, sin más remedio, salió de la habitación.

Casi perdiendo el conocimiento, por la falta de aire, en ese mismo armario, donde esa persona busco, se encontraba Ash, cayéndose al suelo, con cansancio se liberaba del montón de ropa que tenía puesta, a veces en situaciones de peligro, no sabemos de lo que somos capaces, y fue en esta ocasión, que el pelinegro por primera vez uso su cabeza, o lo que quedaba de ella, se salvó por esta vez, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar, tenía que huir de aquél lugar lo más pronto posible, la vida de sus amigos estaba en peligro, saltando por la ventana, sin pensar en la más mínima idea de lo que hacía, se alejaba de su casa, era tan rápido que ni un Rapidash lo podía alcanzar,

—Pikachu lo logramos —decía Ash, mirando su hombro derecho, deteniéndose bruscamente, había olvidado a alguien muy importante, y no solo eso también la pequeña cámara que tenía. Riéndose como todo un lunático, Ash se reía de sí mismo. Lo único que podía hacer era volver de nuevo.

—Como si todo fuera tan fácil…

— ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto?

De pronto lo único que podía decir era

—Mierd…

Por suerte no termino de pronunciar esa palabra. Corriendo como todo un loco, aquél idiota volvía a su casa, sin perder un solo minuto subió hasta su habitación, por suerte la persona que le estaba buscando al parecer se había ido, abriendo su armario busco a rata eléctrica, pero no lo encontró, no estaba en ese lugar, ¿se había ido?, ¿fue encontrado? Había varias preguntas, sintiendo que alguien abría la puerta, Ash no tenía otra opción, que esconderse de nuevo.

—Oh… Pikachu, te dejo abandonado Ash —decía aquella persona que entraba a la habitación, sosteniendo en sus manos al preciado pokèmon— Es un idiota.

Mirando por una pequeña abertura, el pelinegro, estaba asustado, al frente de él se encontraba una persona tan terrible que con solo decir su nombre te podía matar, según Ash, Misty.

La de cabello zanahoria se acostaba, en la cama para poder dormir, aun sosteniendo a Pikachu entre sus manos, rápidamente cerro sus ojos, y se durmió, Ash, estaba preocupado, no podía salir de donde estaba, su mayor enemiga estaba en su cuarto, además que tenía prisionero a su amigo, que sufría por su encierro, pero ahora que miraba bien, ese pequeño traidor estaba dormido como si nada estaba pasando.

—Ya vera cuando lo tenga entre mis manos — con ira decía el azabache, no tenía más remedio que esperar, de pronto empezó a buscar la pequeña cámara que tenía, pero no estaba en el armario, estaba desesperado, sin ese objeto no tenía posibilidades de escapar de la opresión de sus amigas, estaba totalmente perdido, todo se acaba, no había salida, fin, la vida de Ash estaba perdida, pero como en algunos momentos siempre aparece un milagro, Pikachu trataba de llamar a su amigo, escuchando a su Pikachu, Ash veía de nuevo la cama, un sonrisa aparecía en sus rostro, entre sus pequeñas patas, de aquél ratón amarillo, se encontraba la invaluable cámara.

—Si…ahora Pikachu ven hacia aquí —Murmuraba, Ash, esperando que su pokèmon le hiciera caso, pero no lo obedeció y no es su culpa quien no se enojaría cuando tu entrenador te abandona a tu suerte.

—Pikachu ven de una vez

No había respuesta. Por un instante Ash pensó lo único que podía hacer era… era… ni una idea se le apareció, sin remedio tenía que esperar a que Misty despertara y se fuera de aquél lugar, algunos dirán por que no actuar ahora que ella está dormida, una simple respuesta, al idiota no se le ocurrió.

Ash de pronto sintió que sus ojos ya no podían resistir, pedían estar cerrados, el sueño le estaba dominando, y otra vez volvía a soñar lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos días.

—Ash despierta, tenemos que trabajar—sacudiendo levemente a su amigo, Brock trataba de despertar a su amigo

— ¿Qué? — con confusión ese despertaba, bostezando se levantaba, viendo todo lo que sucedía, todos sus compañeros le estaban esperando para ir a trabajar.

Cargando picotas y palas. Los esclavos volvían a su infierno. Gary, Barry, Brock y Cilan tenían la obligación de trabajar primero, por otra parte Trip, Paul ,Drew, Harley además del pelinegro les tocaba descansar, es así como se dividían los horarios de trabajo una grupo descansa por dos horas. Y luego intercambiaban de puesto, un plan perfectamente hecho por Paul, entre tanto Ash se sentía aun confundido, ser esclavo de las chicas, la historia de su vida, volviendo al tema, como era que todos estaban aquí, cual era la razón, el engaño, motivo, quiso preguntar, pero solo estaban sus rivales: con Paul y Trip no hablaba bien y menos con Drew y el "chico Cactune", estaba en territorio enemigo.

Sintiendo que su peor enemigo le estaba mirando, Paul saco de su bolsillo, un papel y se lo entrego al idiota, este al recibirlo empezó a leerla:

"_El más grande torneo de entrenadores pokémon está a punto de comenzar, y usted Sr. Paul está invitado a participar, de este gran torneo y lo mejor de todo no estará el idiota de Ash"  
El punto de partida será en pueblo Paleta, no se lo pierda._

_Atte:_

_S_

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntaba Ash, incrédulo a lo que estaba leyendo.

—Fue con esa artimaña que nos reunieron a todos —decía Paul con su característica frialdad —Debí haberme dado cuenta, cuando te mencionaban a ti.

— ¿Como que a mí?

—Era tan buena la idea de estar, sin ti en un torneo, que no me pude contener a ir

— ¿Esa es tu razón?

—Por supuesto idiota, todos quieren ver a una nueva persona competir en un nuevo torneo y no al mismo fracasado que pierde en todos los torneos que va

—Si tienes razón

—Estas en lo cierto Paul

Varios murmullos hablaban detrás del pelinegro, y quien no quisiera ver a un nuevo personaje competir en una liga, Paul estaba en lo cierto, pero el azabache no lo quería admitir

— ¡Me verán cuantas veces yo quiera, Pokémon me pertenece! —hablaba el azabache como si hablara a una multitud de personas que están detrás del monitor.

— ¿A quién le hablas idiota? —preguntaba Paul, extrañado por la actitud del idiota.

Volviendo al asunto de las cartas, Ash revisaba cada una de las misivas que se les fue entregado a sus amigos

Con Barry, Paul, Gary y Trip era la misma carta, anunciando un gran torneo. En el caso de Drew era el comienzo de un Gran Festival, hasta ahí todo normal, pero las siguientes cartas eran bastantes extrañas.

_Querido Brock, me siento sola si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me acompañes esta noche. Te esperare en pueblo Paleta, no faltes_

_Con cariño la enfermera Joy_

—Seguro con eso Brock, cayo redondito en la trampa —pensaba Ash mientras leía la carta, mirando otra misiva le tocaba el de Cilan:

_Te gusta la pesca, adoras cocinar, y por si fuera poco, quieres ser un gran Conocedor Pokemon, pues esta es tu gran oportunidad, ve a pueblo Paleta y no te arrepentirás_

_Atte. S_

—Ja… quien caería en esta trampa, cualquiera sabría que es una falsa —decía Ash, mirando a su amigo, —Yo de ninguna manera caería en ese tipo de trampas

—Oye Ash, mira un torneo—decía Trip señalando, cualquier lugar

— ¿Donde? …¿donde? —preguntaba Ash, corriendo como todo un loco, al lugar donde Trip le señalo.

—Que fácil cae ese idiota —pensaba Paul, viendo que su rival regresaba, con una gran decepción

— ¿Haber donde me quede?...Ah sí me toca leer el de Harley —se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro, sentándose en una roca, y empezó a leer:

_Te sientes solo buscas compañía, buscas un hombre que te hag…_….

Ash se detuvo, más bien se quedó en shock, inmediatamente quemo aquella carta, hizo extraños conjuros, y por ultimo lo pisoteo.

—No leí nada…—se dijo, sus ojos nunca leyeron aquella misiva, fin.

Había una cierta coincidencia en las cartas de sus rivales, todos estaban escritos por una sola persona, ya que tenía la misma letra, además que conocía a todos los amigos de Ash perfectamente, pero ¿quién podría ser?

—La pregunta del millón ¿quien escribió esas cartas?—decía Barry, haciéndose pasar de un presentador de "quien quiere ser millonario versión Pokémon".

El ambiente rápidamente cambiaba, como si se tratara de un Show televisivo. En medio del escenario se encontraba el entrenador más conocido de todo el mundo Ash Ketchum, y como presentador estaba Barry, además de los lectores de esta historia, los veía por sus monitores.

—Y bien señor Ketchum, elige una de estas opciones:

**A) Serebii**

**B) Sandslash**

**C) Iris**

**D) Serena**

El nerviosismo se apoderaba del pelinegro, ¿cuál era respuesta?

—¿Puedo usar mi comodín de 50/50? —preguntaba el azabache

—Claro que si—decía el presentador, en la pantalla se veía como se eliminaban dos opciones

**A) Serebii**

**D) Serena**

La respuesta era tan obvia, que hasta Ash lo podía responder, pero no sucedió

— ¿Puedo utilizar mi llamada telefónica?—preguntaba otra vez el azabache

—Ah…la respuesta es muy fácil ¿sabes?—murmuraba Barry, cerca del oído del azabache, espero a que el respondiera, pero no paso. —Bueno, bueno, te doy esa opción—gruñía el rubio, pasando al pelinegro su PokéGear.

Ahora la pregunta para Ash era a ¿quién llamaría?, solo había una persona que conocía que podía responder aquella pregunta, si, era el mismísimo Prof, Oak, marco su número, espero unos minutos y por fin alguien le respondía, pero lamentablemente, no era la persona que quería Ash, mirando la pantalla del Pokegear, se encontraba Tracey.

—Hola Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte—decía su amigo de las Islas Naranja

— ¿Esta el Profesor Oak ahí? —preguntaba por enésima vez el azabache.

—No, acaba de salir…oye Ash te veo por la televisión…te puedo ayud….

—Diré al profesor Oak que me llame, cuando vuelva Tracey —decía Ash, cortando la llamada — ¿Y ahora quien me va a ayudar?

Todos se quedaron paralizados por la estupidez que hizo el pelinegro.

—Bien Ash ya puedes responder de una buena vez… o si no te voy a multar —decía totalmente enojado el rubio.

—Está bien…está bien…lo hare…Mmm. Haber…puede ser esta… no o tal vez esta…. No… haber. De don pingue….

10 Minutos después

—Si ya me decidí —decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué?... ya acabamos… ¿dónde estoy? —Murmuraba Barry, despertándose de su sueño, y limpiándose la baba que tenía en la boca — ¿Muy bien Ash, cuál es tu respuesta?

—Es la…

Había una gran tensión en el lugar, todos rogaban a Arceus para que acertara el azabache. Con el Arceus en la boca esperaban a que acertara, niños saltando, una gran barra animaba a Ash. No hubo tanta expectativa por este momento, desde que Lance milagrosamente gano el concurso "Quien quiere ser Campeón de la liga de Johto"

Con lentitud el pelinegro decía la respuesta…

—Es la A…

Todo el mundo se le vino abajo para el pelinegro, lo único que se escuchó después de decir aquella palabra, fue el sonido de la alarma de "respuesta incorrecta" y es así que años después, todos se recordarían del tonto que no pudo responder una simple pregunta.

**Descansa en paz Ash ketchum**

**1998-2013**

Lamentablemente, la historia no puede continuar, sin el protagonista, así que volviendo a la realidad, Ash y sus amigos se encontraban trabajando como esclavos. En aquel campo vacío.

La noche se apoderaba de todo el cielo, terminado de trabajar los amigos/rivales de Ash se dirigían a su estrecho campamento que tenían, solo faltaba un día más para que terminaran el mega proyecto que tenían que realizar, una gigantesca piscina. Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba a Ash sentía que alguien se acercaba, aún estaba lejos, pero sentía que mañana vendría,

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —se preguntaba a si mismo

—Oye Ash de una buena vez, ven a dormir—decía Brock

—Ahhhh…. —el pelinegro, no quería dormir a lado de su amigo, buscaba a alguien o algún tonto, para que durmiera a lado de su amigo de ciudad Plateada —Oye Barry no ¿quieres dormir aquí te doy mi única frazada? —decía Ash, el plan del pelinegro, marchaba a la perfección

—Claro Ash

Varios minutos pasaron y ya todos estaban durmiendo, Ash había cambiado de posiciones con Barry, esta vez dormiría tranquilo, viendo que Paul, golpeaba dormido a Gary, apenas pudo contenerse de reírse.

—Hoy dormiré tranquilo —decía el pelinegro, antes de dormir profundamente, pero inmediatamente después sintió que alguien lo mojaba, más bien era gotas que caían del cielo, estaba empezando a llover. La mala suerte de Ash, el lugar que cambio con el rubio, tenía un gran orificio en el techo de la pequeña carpa,

— ¡Porque a mí!

Lejos de la mala suerte del azabache, exactamente en el cielo, un avión se dirigía a la región de Kanto, pero adentro de esa aeronave, se encontraba una hermosa señorita, acompañado de un peculiar pokémon de la región de Kalos

—Sabes Fennekin, mañana por fin nos encontraremos con él, no puedo esperar hasta mañana

* * *

**Bueno lo mejor ya está por venirse. Espero haberles sacado algunas carcajadas, por algo puse comedia y parodia en esta historia, Nos vemos y no olviden sus REVIEWS**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta extraña y anormal historia que escribo, digo esas cosas porque me parecen que son así, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Bueno sin más que decir el siguiente capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Una suave brisa sacudía la vieja carpa donde los chicos dormían, todo era tranquilidad, aunque algunos roncaban, había una relativa paz y silencio, hasta que una voz interrumpió aquella escena.

—Levántense de una vez vagos —decía una persona.

En la pequeña carpa, todos los muchachos se levantaban, después de escuchar ese grito que más parecía una orden de un comandante hacia sus soldados, hoy empezaba el contraataqué de los chicos, hoy se liberarían de sus opresoras, hoy en el mundo Pokémon se conocería la historia de un grupo de muchachos que lucharon por su liberación. El capitán de todo esto es nada menos que Paul,

—Rápido de un vez levántense —decía Paul, pateando aparentemente un saco de basura, pero no lo era, en toda la noche Ash solo pudo taparse con bolsas de basuras que encontró en el patio.

—Ahhh… ¿Quién me patea?—con una mueca de dolor hablaba Ash, al levantarse noto algo totalmente extraño, al frente del azabache, estaba un capitán de la fuerza armada, o eso parecía, ¿era realmente Paul?

—¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma? —preguntaba el azabache, al supuesto capitán.

Inmediatamente después de preguntarle, miro que todos sus compañeros actuaban de una manera extraña, se vestían con una ropa bastante rara, en realidad era ropa militar, — ¿Que está pasando? —se preguntaba a sí mismo, de la noche a la mañana sus amigos y rivales cambiaron radicalmente su forma de ser, ahora se creían soldados o algo parecido, vestidos todos a excepción del azabache, Brock inmediatamente paso una hoja de papel a Paul, parecía que era un informe, después todos hicieron una fila alrededor de la carpa, con extrañeza el idiota miraba todo esto.

—Mi capitán todo ya está listo, para el contraataque—decía Brock en voz alta, haciendo el característico saludo militar

—Muy bien, hoy se recordara el día que un montón de idiotas y yo, nos liberamos de la opresión femenina —decía Paul ,caminado y mirando a cada uno de sus soldados, deteniéndose en la única persona que no tenía un uniforme, el peli purpura, miraba desafiante al Ketchum y siguió hablando —Hoy.. Nadie nos podrá detener, hoy es nuestro 4 de Julio

— ¡Sí! —decían todos, pero luego — ¿Que es el 4 de julio?

—Cállense

Paul gritaba a sus subordinados, todos se quedaron quietos y callados, apareciendo inexplicadamente detrás del supuesto Capitán, salía una pantalla de alta definición, se podía observar los puntos en la agenda que tenían que hacer hoy:

**8:00 a 10:00 Terminar la piscina**

**10:00 a 12:00 Comienzo del plan**

**.12:00 a 12:30 Almuerzo**

Todo estaba listo, para el comienzo de la operación, pero había una persona que no sabía en lo mas mínimo de lo que estaban hablando sus compañeros, Ash, ¿Era una broma? ¿Están locos? había muchas preguntas en la cabeza del azabache, perdido en sus pensamientos no noto, que el Capitán Paul se le acercaba de una manera amenazadora.

— ¿Que es lo que está haciendo cadete Ketchum? —gritaba Paul en la cara del pelinegro,

— ¿Cadete….? —Ash estaba algo intimidado por la actitud de su rival, mirando que todos lo miraban de una manera extraña, el solo siguió la corriente

—Lo lamento mi Capitán, estaba distraído —decía Ash, todo firme.

En la mirada del peli purpura se podía observar una sonrisa muy extraña, eran las 6 de la mañana, en todo ese tiempo Paul explicaba la forma en que obrarían su plan maestro, la construcción de la piscina estaba marchando a la perfección, no habría contratiempos, Ash con algo de confusión preguntaba "¿Por qué se construía una piscina?", lo que provoco las burlas de sus compañeros hasta orinarse y no era ninguna broma, Barry sufrió un terrible accidente en sus pantalones, lo que provoco aún mas risa, después de que casi mueren de la risa, todos se calmaron, en algunos se podían ver las lagrimas que tenían, otros se frotaban el vientre después de tanto reír, pero el único que no se rio y no hizo nada fue Ash, solo miraba con enojo a sus compañeros.

—Vuelvo enseguida —decía Barry, alejándose del campamento, sintiendo que Ash le miraba de forma extraña, aunque ya todos saben el por qué.

Paul no se inmuto a la pregunta que hizo el azabache, con una mirada fría, mando a que todos formen, la operación tenía que ir a la perfección, pero antes tenía que explicar como nació este grupo de chicos idiotas autodenominados "Grupo de Protección contra las Mujeres y Paul" o simplemente GPCM y Paul, "Que nombrecito" dijo Ash. El peli purpura respiro hondo, contaría toda su historia:

"_Un gran enojo se podía sentir en el ambiente, Paul esperaba el dichoso bus que partiría de pueblo Paleta y lo llevaría al gran campeonato como mencionaba la carta, pero nunca llego, lo habían engañado, ahora estaba totalmente furioso le habían tomado el pelo como a un niño y eso que ni siquiera un niño se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. "Lo pagaran" grito furiosamente espantando a los Pidges que descansaban en la copa de los arboles, de repente una voz le hablo "Me puedes ayudar" decía una chica que estaba detrás del molesto entrenador, Paul se volteo, al frente suyo se encontraba una hermosa chica, era tan hermosa que increíblemente Paul se avergonzó. "E-en que le puedo a-ayudar c-chica" dijo tartamudeando, pudo desviar un poco la mirada, pero eso no evito que el mirara de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de aquélla chica, no tenia palabras para describirla, se quedo callado, la hermosa chica al frente suyo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, miro al nervioso entrenador, acercándose mas y mas solo pudo decir con la voz más dulce que tenia. "Me ayudas"_

—_S-si yo le puedo ayudar —dijo con nerviosismo el entrenador._

—_Bueno, entonces sígueme—decía la chica adelantándose al muchacho_

_Paul observaba de vez en cuando la "parte trasera" de alguien si se podía decirlo de esa manera, pronto llegaron al terreno totalmente vacío, sin saberlo fue Paul el primero en caer en una gran estratagema femenina. Días pasaron y uno por uno varios chicos cayeron en la misma trampa, todos los chicos mencionaban ver a una hermosa chica que les trajo a este lugar y luego desaparecía. A excepción de Harley que se invito solo a la "fiesta", pero después de dos días aparecieron 4 demonios, era imposible ver sus rostros ya que estaban cubiertos con una capa negra, lo único que se podían ver era el color de sus cabellos: rojo, castaño, azul y violeta. "Los jinetes del Apocalipsis" gritaba Cilan, como toda una chica, corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta que alguien le dio una patada en su trasero ¿Adivinen quien fue?_

—_Cállate de una vez —gritaba Paul, molesto —Y ustedes que es lo que quieren —preguntaba a las sombras apocalípticas_

—_Ustedes harán algo que nos agrade a todas nosotras en una semana —decía la persona del cabello castaño —O sino nunca se liberaran de esta maldición —agregaba la castaña._

_Luego desaparecieron misteriosamente, y se llevaron al pobre de Max para ser el fiel sirviente de aquellos monstruos, anquen la verdad se salvo ya que uno de esos monstruos era su hermana, cosas del destino. Ahora la pregunta estaba hecha "Que harán", una sola respuesta_

—_Haremos una piscina _

_Una gran respuesta para una gran pregunta, Paul respondía de esa forma, claro que en su macabra cabeza se desarrollaba un magnifico plan, para zafarse de esta situación, además que tenía que encontrar a la misteriosa mujer que lo trajo aquí. Era así que se formo la GPCM y Paul"_

_Y era así como comenzó este grupo de locos y suicidas jóvenes, en los libros de historia Pokémon se hablaría de esa forma. Fin._

De repente terminado la historia de Paul, hubo varios aplausos, sin saber cuándo o como, Brock había armado un escenario, en medio de la pequeña carpa. "Una gran historia mi señor" decía eufóricamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos. "ahora les presento a los hombres que nos darán la libertad" mencionaba, De pronto las luces que por alguna extraña razón aparecieron se apagaron, en medio de la oscuridad se podía escuchar varios murmullos: "¿Qué haces?", Yo era aquí", ¿Quien me toco mi p…?.

Ash sin moverse de su lugar solo escuchaba, los murmullos hasta que la luz volvió y se centraba en Brock que estaba al medio del escenario.

—Ahora les presento a nuestros soldados— decía a todo pulmón —El primero nuestro comandante en fotografía… ¡Trip!

De pronto la luz ilumino al rubio por así decirlo (¿Qué color es su cabello?) este al ser presentado tomaba varios fotos con su gran cámara en alta definición, realizaba también espectaculares movimientos acrobáticos. La gente estaba loca, aplaudía sin cesar, las chicas gritaban su nombre repetidamente como si se tratara de un famoso grupo de Rock, la realidad era que solo estaba el idiota. Que miraba el extraño espectáculo.

—Ahora presentamos al siguiente. Debo mencionar que él es una persona que logro hacer frente a las espantosas chicas y logro sobrevivir, sin duda uno de los hombres más rudos que haya visto es… (Sonido de tambores) es… Cilan.

La luz se dirigió a donde estaba el "cocinero" dando una cortes reverencia a la muchedumbre (solo estaba Ash) empezó a hablar —Muchas gracias mi querida gente, yo el gran Cilan logre sobrevivir a esas perversas chicas y ahora prometo que todos nosotros seremos liberados de esta esclavitud

Pequeños aplausos se podían oír, en la pequeña y diminuta carpa. Aclarándose la garganta el moreno de ciudad Plateada comenzó a seguir hablando.

—Ahora les presento a nuestro dúo más explosivo ellos son… (Sonido de tambores) son… (Sonido de tambores)…Drew y Harley

La luz se dirigió donde estaban esos dos, pero solo estaba Harley… que al parecer estaba modelando… nadie se fijo en esto ya que Drew hablo desde la parte más oscura de la carpa "Yo no saldré al escenario" decía con vergüenza"Y menos con este traje". De pronto todos miraron al "chico Catune"

Estaba vestido con una ropa bastante apretada, demasiada ajustada dejando ver sus ¿curvas? "Apaguen la luz" Mis ojos" como si hubieran visto un… algo… digamos una cosa anormal, todos taparon sus ojos, otros al no poder simplemente miraron al sol, aun estando ciegos una pequeña sonrisa se le pudo ver en sus rostros "No vi nada" decían los infortunados.

—Ah… bueno ahí se van nuestro comandante en vigilancia Gary y nuestro jefe de operaciones Barry—decía Brock, mirando como una ambulancia llevaba a sus amigos —Eh…alguien sabe ¿por qué Barry no llevaba pantalones?

Una pregunta sin respuesta, continuando con las presentaciones faltaba el mismísimo Brock, pero con una voz bastante quejona Paul le interrumpió —Basta de estas tonterías—decía —Ash te unirás a nuestra causa ¿sí o no?.

Ash por un momento pensaba, analizaba, reflexionaba su situación, extrañamente salía humo de su cabeza, si las cosas estaban de esa manera no podía ver a su Pikachu nunca más "Eso jamás" pensaba. Tenía que decidirse rojo o blanco, piedra o tijera. ¿Quién es primero la gallina o el huevo?

—Es el huevo… digo acepto…—dijo aun sin saber lo que su Capitán le tenía planeado.

—Muy bien Ash, usted desde ahora será uno de nosotros —decía acercándose al azabache de manera tranquila —Usted será nuestro…señuelo

**Fin….cinco minutos después**

**Hora 8:56 AM… 64 minutos para el comienzo del plan "Salva tu trasero"**

En el pequeño terreno baldío, donde se haría la piscina, se podía observar grúas, tractores. Había infinidad de trabajadores trabajando, pero no eran los del grupo GPCM y Paul, ellos solo supervisaban desde el monte más alto que había.

—Oigan ¿porqué yo solo estoy trabajando? —gruñía Ash, ya que el solo estaba trabajando junto con los extraños obreros, sus reclamos no fueron escuchados, ya que desde ese punto solo era un pequeña hormiga que tenía que ser aplastado a los ojos de Paul, sin remedio comenzó a trabajar, mirando a su alrededor había varios trabajadores. "¿Por qué no hicieron eso antes? Se preguntaba, aun con el poco cerebro que tenía podía comprender lo que sus aliados no habían hecho anteriormente "De una vez trabaja holgazán" gritaba Paul desde el punto más alto del monte y enseguida el azabache volvió con su labor, pensando en lo que tendrá que hacer en unos minutos más, tendrá que ser la "carnada" su objetico, era distraer a las brujas por una dos horas, para que el famoso grupo GPCM y Paul continúe con el plan "Soy hombre muerto" se lamentaba a sí mismo, mientras seguía trabajando.

**9; 56 AM…4 minutos para comienzo del plan "Salva tu trasero"**

—Uf…termine— decía Ash, totalmente cansado, mirando por un momento la tremenda obra que hicieron, era una espectacular piscina en forma de un ¿corazón?" Quien fue el que hizo esto" pensaba el pelinegro, alrededor de esta había unas hermosas fuentes, en su interior había varios Magikarp "Y esto "decía Ash mirando a los comunes pokémon. Sin duda alguna era una piscina de cinco estrellas, el clima era bastante cálido, justo para que unas personas entraran en la piscina. "Muy bien Ash, desde ahora comienza tu verdadero trabajo" decía Paul. Ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¿Qué ahora?…aun no estoy preparado—se quejaba, pero Paul ya se había ido… de pronto se escuchaban varias voces acercándose, Ash tragando un poco de saliva recordó lo último que le dijo Paul en la carpa.

"Veraz idiota, tu eres una pieza fundamental para nuestro plan de liberación, sin tu ayuda, nosotros no podremos salir" decía Paul caminado en círculos, mientras Ash miraba los ojos de sus compañeros, todos esperaban que el azabache cumpla con su parte del plan, había confianza, con algo de resignación el azabache seria "la carnada" uniendo todos sus manos, hoy sería su liberación

—Lo hare por mis amigos. Ellos confían en mí, daré lo mejor de mí, no importa las adversidades que enfrente yo Ash ketchum cumpliré con mi trab…

—Ash que bueno verte otra vez —decía May, dando un abrazo al estilo Ursaring al desdichado pelinegro

—May cuantas veces te dije que no hicieras eso —decía Max, regañando a su hermana, ya que fue ella la que provoca la casi muerte del azabache en los anteriores capítulos

—Vaya los chicos hicieron un gran trabajo —dijo Dawn, mirando toda la piscina, con una gran alegría.

—Más les vale o si no les hubiera ido peor —decia Misty, apretando los puños, y empezando a golpear al aire sin ninguna razón

—Bueno ahora que estamos aquí será mejor que nos cambiemos ¿no creen chicas? —decía Iris empezando a desvestirse

—Espera un momento —dijo Dawn, señalando a un niño dando primeros auxilios a un pelinegro —Nos pueden ver

—Yo me encargo—decía Misty, acercándose donde estaban ellos —Oigan no se quedaran en este lugar ¿no?

Mirando la expresión de Misty, además que ella empezaba a imitar a un luchador de boxeo, Max no tuvo otra opción que llevar al azabache a otro lugar para intentar revivirlo

—Es hora de la diversión —gritaban todas las chicas empezando a cambiarse

**10:23 AM…En algún lugar de pueblo Paleta**

—Ahora debemos empezar con nuestro plan —decía Cilan, que estaba en medio de una familiar cocina —Espero que Gary y Drew hayan distraído a la señora Ketchum

En algún Supermercado de Kanto

—Gracias chicos por ofrecerse a ayudarme—dijo Delia, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba detenidamente un bebida "Light o normal" pensaba para sí misma, mientras se decidía cual elegir.

—Señora Ketchum, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara hacer las compras? —decían Drew y Gary, sosteniendo en sus brazos, grandes bolsas de alimentos que apenas podían sostener

**10:25 AM…En la cocina del azabache**

—Mientras no esté Paul, yo seré la persona que se encargue de los preparativos del plan —decía Cilan, inflando sus pecho, viendo por un momento un papel, había algo de confusión en el peli verde —Ahh… ¿alguien sabe cómo hacer una bomba?

Todos en la cocina se cayeron de la impresión,

Mientras tanto regresando a la piscina, Ash empezaba a despertarse," Hum... donde estoy" se decía a si mismo. De pronto escucho alguna voces, el tenia que distraer lo tanto que podía a sus enemigas, sin perder un minutos más, se dirigió a donde las chicas estaban, que estúpido error. En todo el lugar se podía escuchar un grito "No nos mires"

Dentro de poco el azabache seria un hombre muerto o tal vez el hombre más afortunado de mundo.

**En algún aeropuerto de Kanto**

Bajando por las escaleras metálicas del aeroplano, una hermosa rubia bajaba, abrazando un peculiar pokémon zorro, al frente de ella estaban dos chicas esperándola.

—Te tardaste tanto —decía una de esas personas, con aparente enojo

—Lo lamento, el avión se atraso un poco—se disculpaba la rubia con pena

—Rápido será mejor que nos vayamos pronto, o si no llegaremos tarde a la reunión—decía la otra persona empezando a correr,

Pronto las tres chicas llegarían a pueblo Paleta, para que de inicio a una simple y corriente reunión de amigos o eso era lo que creían.

* * *

**Ah... no sé qué decir con este capítulo, bueno lo sabré por sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, ademas cualquier otro personaje utilizada en esta historia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4****  
**

Sintiendo un gran resplandor blanco que cegaba sus ojos de color café, cierto pelinegro despertaba y rápidamente interpuso sus manos para no quedar ciego, él no sabía en donde se encontraba, todo era un vacío infinito, absolutamente no había nada, era el vacío en algún lugar de la nada o algo parecido. "¿En dónde estoy?" se dijo a sí mismo, tocándose su frente, trataba de recordar una cosa, después de un siglo (tenía mucho tiempo en ese lugar)

* * *

**Un siglo después**

Ahora podía recordar algo, La que le mando a este lugar fue… fue… un gran demonio de cabello zanahoria llamada Misty la asesina de Dioses. "Oh por Arceus" dijo "¡Estoy muerto!" se lamentaba mientras lloraba secretamente. El pobre de Ash Ketchum estaba en el mundo de los muertos. Sus sueños de ser Maestro Pokémon se habían terminado, ahora buscaría venganza desde este diabólico lugar, entraría en el sueño de las niños y niñas cada 31 de Octubre, preferentemente los que vivían en la calle 1 de la zona Primavera y se vengaría de todos aquellos que vivieran en aquella casa (residencia del idiota) de Pueblo Paleta para buscar su deseosa venganza, era una idea perfecta pensaba, mientras buscaba un nuevo nombre para su nueva vida.

—Ya lo sé, desde hoy seré Ash Krueger — decía, con una risa maniática —Todos se arrepentirán de haberme matado

—Este no es el infierno —dijo una pequeña voz, interrumpiendo el monologo del futuro idiota asesino

La mirada del pelinegro se centraba en la pequeña persona que le hablaba o más bien Pokémon, lo miro detenidamente era una especie de Pikachu, solo que estaba puesto una gran bata blanca, además tenía una aureola dorada entre sus puntiagudas orejas amarillas y por si fuera poco tenía un par de alas blancas en su espalda.,.. Sin lugar a dudas era un "Ángel" en ese momento las intenciones del azabache de usurpar la identidad de alguien se habían desvanecido.

Volviendo a la nada, el pelinegro se alegraba de no estar en el infierno, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Por qué debería estar él en el infierno? ¿Acaso hubo una escena macabra en el Anime que nadie vio? ¿Estaba Ash implicado en la desaparición de Rattata en los juegos Blue/Red? Tal vez era el mayor secreto ocultado de todo Pokémon,  
Mientras se pensaba eso, el ratón amarillo celestial mandaba un fuerte impactrueno al supuesto difunto, ahora todo volvía a la normalidad, desde ahora el azabache comenzaría una nueva aventura, desde hoy él tendría que atravesar ocho mazmorras, reunir varios objetos sagrados y por ultimo rescatar a la princesa indefensa de las manos de un terrible "Jefe Final" si, ahora la vida del pelinegro daba una vuelta completa de 180 grados.

Parado en algún bosque de algún lugar del extraño universo paralelo, estaba Ash, ahora estaba listo para emprender su nueva vida, con el misterioso Pikachu entre sus hombros, además de vestir una ropa verde y que le hayan crecido sus orejas rápidamente haciéndose más puntiagudas, estaba listo, pasaría los ocho castillos, rescataría a la princesa y luego haría lo mismo por toda una eternidad. Tal vez ser Maestro Pokémon no era su destino, ahora nadie lo detendría, pero paso lo inesperado, esto era un sueño.

— ¡Ash despierta!

— ¿Porque le tenías que pegar de esa forma?

— ¡Pero…si él nos estaba espiando!

Se podían escuchar varias voces alrededor del caído pelinegro, lentamente él abría sus ojos solo para ver todo un espectáculo que a cualquiera le caería la baba, menos al idiota, en frente de él estaban: May Misty Iris y Dawn, todo parecía normal y corriente pero la diferencia estaba en que ellas estaban en ¡bikini!

La castaña tenía un conjunto de dos piezas de color rojo, demasiado provocativo, dejando ver sus dos grandiosos ***** (censurado por horario de protección al menor) Mientras que la peli azul usaba el mismo conjunto pelo en tono color azul claro, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y con una sonrisa bastante tierna, acariciaba el frente el azabache, provocando un gran revuelo entre las chicas, aunque simplemente eran celos, por último el idiota se levantó observando a sus dos restantes amigas: una de ella era "La asesina de dioses" la temible Misty Waterflower llevaba puesto un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color amarilla, a su lado estaba la hermosa pero temida Iris que traía un conjunto de color blanco, ambas al parecer estaban enojadas ¿Por qué será? Si, ahora se podía comprender todo, después de que el azabache se despertara de su letargo, inmediatamente corría a donde sus amigas estaban, pero ellas se estaban cambiando, pasando lo que tenía que pasar. Ash miro varias ***** además de ******** y por si fuera poco también miro ********, si todo eso miro el azabache, pero inmediatamente después recibió un poderoso Haduoken proveniente de la única persona capaz de imitar o mejor dicho plagiar el ataque de cierto peleador de un reconocido videojuego de peleas, Misty.

Luego paso la extraña alucinación del azabache y eso fue lo que paso. Ahora que estaba despierto tenía que hacer con su parte del súper plan de Paul, entretener a las chicas. "Parece fácil" pensaba. Que equivocado que estaba. May con una gran alegría abrazo al pelinegro con su característico abrazo estilo Ursaring y otra vez el pelinegro se desmayaba, aunque esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pronto estaría de nuevo en aquel misterioso mundo paralelo.

**(Sueño de Ash)**

—Ahora Ganondorf, sufrirás el poder de mi súper espada dorada —decía Ash, acercándose con su súper espada dorada, estaba a un milímetro de acabarlo, pero el rey de los Gerudos lo esquivo con facilidad, y por ultimo con su espada mato al pelinegro y extrañamente aparecía en la pantalla

Game Over

**En algún lugar de Pueblo Paleta**

—Muy bien ya saben lo que tiene que hacer —decía Cilan con gran orgullo vestido como todo un soldado, su plan marchaba a la perfección, nada lo podía detener —Bien Eri. Karma, Marco y Fio encárguense de lo demás

Supuestamente estaba mencionado a Brock, Trip, Harley y Max

— ¿Nos habla a nosotros? —preguntaba Brock, viendo el comportamiento extraño de su amigo.

—Claro que les hablo a ustedes —mencionaba Cilan, haciendo ver a todos un montón de hojas que tenía entre sus manos.

Brock pronto miro las hojas minuciosamente, lo que más le llamo la atención fue el título que había al principio de la primera hoja "Plan Metal Slug", si todos casi se mueren de la impresión, aunque ahora la pregunta estaba en ¿Quién tenía las verdaderas hojas?

Justo casi llegando a la residencia Ketchum, tanto la señora Ketchum, Gary y Drew retornaban, aunque estos dos últimos parecían estar muy cansados para siquiera caminar unos metros más, en sus últimos momentos de vida el castaño trataba de hacer un último testamento, tomando la hoja que tenía en su bolsillo estuvo escribiendo, además de borrar las letras que estaban escritas en esta. Él no sabía que era el súper plan del auto denominado GPCM y Paul, y así acabo todo.  
**  
Volviendo a la piscina  
**  
Con una mirada muy penetrante además de seria, Paul observaba con detenimiento las acciones y comportamiento de sus enemigas, aunque cada vez que podía observaba ciertas partes de las chicas, de pronto su vista se dirigió a su "señuelo" estaba al parecer desmayado, una mueca de disgusto aparecía en su rostro, sin ser visto por sus enemigas el peli purpura se acercaba al azabache, y con una agradable "amabilidad" lo despertaba o más bien una tremenda patada en su estómago, hacía levantar al azabache.

— ¿Quién me pego? —preguntaba Ash con dolor en su estómago, pronto alzo la mirada y miro a su peor pesadilla, al frente de él estaba el gran Capitán de la organización de liberación de los chicos, Paul. Levantándose rápidamente hacia el correspondiente e innecesario saludo. El pelinegro tenía que cumplir con su trabajo, pero que podía hacer ahora…

— ¡Que estás haciendo ve de una vez! —regañaba Paul a su "soldado"

En un par de segundos, el idiota desaparecía, mientras tanto el famoso Capitán preparaba sus binoculares de alta definición para ver el posible espectáculo que daría el azabache y de vez en cuando ver a las chicas.

**En algún lugar de Pueblo Paleta**

Preparando al parecer el almuerzo de las doce, tanto Cilan y Brock hacían los últimos toques, la libertad de cada uno de ellos estaban en esos platos, momentos atrás Cilan con un gran discurso y tras arrojar por la ventana el plan "Metal Slug" mencionaba lo importante que tenía que ser este escalofriante nuevo plan, La cocina, si a un hombre se le conquista por un estómago… aunque esa afirmación era dirigido para ellos, eso no implicaba que no podía funcionar de igual manera para ellas y era así como empezaba esto.

Una sonrisa tenebrosa que ahuyentaría a un Caterpie hacia el encargado de todo esto, Cilan. Dando un probada a su exquisito plato, ya estaba listo para agregar el ultimo ingrediente, un ingrediente que haría asustar a sus enemigas era…era un fino y único pelo…si tal como lo leyeron un pelo, la mente macabra del peli verde imaginaba todo  
"Imaginaba a todos sentados comiendo un delicioso plato hecho por él, de pronto cierta castaña sentía algo extraño en su boca… era algo muy fino y delgado la que estaba en su interior… y después viene todo el caos, May se da cuenta que en su boca hay un pelo, ahora todas las chicas empezaban a vomitar lo que luego causaría su muerte y detrás de ellas se encontraría Cilan con una sonrisa totalmente maquiavélica…si eso pasaba en la mente del Conocedor Pokémon"

Mientras que imaginaba eso un grupo de muchachos más exactamente: Brock, Max, Drew, un recuperado Gary, Trip, Barry y Harley ponían un potente somnífero en la olla de comida mientras Cilan seguía riéndose e imaginándose en su hueca cabeza.

Pronto seria el medio día, los chicos se acercaban a territorio enemigo "La piscina" preparaban la mesa, los asientos y la comida para dar inicio a su súper improvisado plan, pero antes todos rieron al ver a cierto pelinegro atado en un silla, totalmente desnudo y con claros signos de ser, por así decirlo "violado" tenía varios moretones en sus cuellos y besos en su cara… pero ¿Porque estaría en paños menores? Nadie lo sabía… tal vez el único que lo sabía era el Capitán que tenía una aparente sonrisa en su rostro y algo de sangre en su nariz ¿Que habrá sucedido? Otro misterio por resolver en "Misterios sin resolver en Pokémon"

El reloj de Gary sonaba, eran las 12:00 en punto, listos cámara y comida, el plan "Salva tu trasero" daba inicio. Las chicas salían del interior de la espectacular piscina, más de uno tenían un infarto a excepciona de Harley ¿porque será? Sin siquiera cambiarse las chicas se acercaban, los chicos están vestidos como unos cosplay de Cilan… todos tenían vergüenza. Todo parecían estar tranquilo, las chicas charlaban entre ellas, solo faltaba servir la comida, con unas señas bastante extrañas todos iniciaban el plan, sin saber que ellos estaban en una especie de contra plan.

**Minutos antes**

Paul analizaba las ollas, eran dos… uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos, él no sabía el nuevo plan que habían hecho sus estimados soldados, simplemente cambio el contenido de estas…El comienzo del fin

**En el presente**

Todo marchaba a lo planeado, el almuerzo ya estaba servido…. Los chicos se fueron a un extremo de la piscina sin ante reírse de nuevo del azabache que por cierto seguía atado contra la silla, solo era cuestión de minutos para ser liberados, ellos empezaban a comer, con risas y bromas disfrutaban de su comida, pronto estaría libres.

* * *

**La historia del pequeño Drew será contada de esta forma:**

Ja…en unos minutos seremos libres y pronto me vengare por mi Roseria, Paul sabrá de lo que soy capaz por mi querido Pokémon, aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos encontramos…

**Flashback**

Yo llegue a Pueblo Paleta sin ninguna demora, pronto el bus aparecería y me llevara al Gran Concurso —era lo que pensaba, ahora mi mirada se fija en el pequeño pokémon que está en mis brazos mi querida Roseria, no sé qué haría sin ella —Ahora me Convertiré en el más grande Coordinador de todo el mundo —Vaya mientras digo esto me parezco a cierto idiota obsesionado con los Pokémon, pronto seré el mejor de todo el mundo — y sigo hablando como el idiota.

Llevo horas en este lugar y al parecer nadie vendrá ¿Acaso fui engañado? No, no puede ser ¡Maldita sea!... —mi ira me está consumiendo —No puede ser ¡Me engañaron! —empiezo a destrozar todo lo que está a mi alrededor y no me doy cuenta que asusto a mi querido Pokémon provocando que se escape… no reacciono, solo me detengo al ver a cierto entrenador que no conozco, el rápidamente me da un terrible golpe en mi cara, el dolor inunda todo mi rostro casi me desmayo lo último que veo es esa mirada fría y tenebrosa de aquel extraño

**Fin del Flashback  
**

Ahora estoy a pocos minutos de cobrar mi venganza, esa sabandija de Paul me las pagara, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta Roseria huyo de mi…tal vez estaba pensado mal, tal vez, Paul no tiene nada de culpa… yo soy el único culpable. Nah, mi venganza ya llega, ahora solo me queda disfrutar de este almuerzo

Empiezo a degustar mi comida… pero desde hace rato, noto algo extraño algo está en mi boca, no sé cómo definirlo, es largo, fino… Mejor será que lo saque de mi boca…"Oh mi God" ahora todo se fue a la mierd…

**Volviendo con el narrador**

Todos los presentes se asustaron al ver que Drew se había desmayado, nadie sabía lo que sucedía, con curiosidad Gary se acercaba, con detenimiento miraba la boca del Coordinador, en su boca había un cabello verde.

— ¡No… Ahhhh! —gritaba como toda una niña el castaño, pronto todos quedarían DORMIDOS

Plan salva tu trasero ¡FRACASO!

Volviendo a la piscina, las chicas degustaban de un gran banquete, mientras tanto el pobre pelinegro se cocía en sus propios jugos, el calor era abrazador y más si él estaba desnudo, en algunos minutos seria conocido como Ash "El frito" pero tenía una salvadora, su pequeña salvadora liberaba al pelinegro de su opresión, ponía una toalla en su ya saben que y con una tierna sonrisa despertaba al pelinegro.

Ash recuperando la visión veía a su ángel, quería decir lo tanto que estaba agradecido, pero un fuerte estruendo se podía escuchar cerca de él.

— ¿Serena que haces aquí? —gritaba Misty, mirando a la rubia, además de dos chicas cerca de ella y a un liberado pelinegro

**To be Continued**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hoy doble capitulo , disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Un intercambio de miradas rápidamente se hacía entre ambas chicas, ninguna cedía en retroceder su vista, Serena y Misty. La batalla daba inicio.

—Dime ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntaba la líder de gimnasio, y a la misma vez haciendo gala de sus conocimientos de lucha libre profesional.

—Yo solo vengo para la reunión —respondía la salvadora del pelinegro —, Además, me tome la molestia de invitar a unas amigas.

Detrás de ella, se encontraban dos hermosas chicas, era tal sus bellezas que el idiota casi se queda ciego por su extraordinaria hermosura, o tal vez fue porque miro directamente al sol. Con una gran cortesía una de ellas se presentaba, pero antes cierto peli purpura anotaba en su registro la vestimenta de esta.

Sus ojos son azules. Tiene el pelo de color castaño, es largo y lo lleva recogido en una gran coleta. Su gorra es blanca y rosa, con una Pokébola en la frente. Viste una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco negro y unos shorts azules con los bajos rasgados. Calza unas botas negras y lleva un bolso color rosa. Lleva una muñequera en la muñeca derecha y un video emisor en la muñeca izquierda.

Terminado de anotar aquella descripción, tomaba con mucha precaución una foto de ella, luego lo pego en su extraño cuaderno, y lo cerró, extrañamente el título de ese cuaderno era: "Mis tesoros".

—Me llamo White, es un gusto en conocerte —decía la castaña. Ofreciendo su mano a la luchadora profesional.

— ¿Quién es esta?— pensaba Misty

—Pues…un gusto conocerte —decía sarcásticamente la líder de gimnasio, estrechando fuertemente la mano de su "amiga", para su sorpresa, ella le respondía de la misma manera.

—Eh…yo también me quiero presentar —murmuraba cierta chica que estaba oculta detrás de Serena.

Notas de Paul:  
Es una chica de pelo castaño, recogido en dos abundantes moños y con dos coletas que le caen a ambos lados de la cabeza; de ojos azules, viste una camiseta de colores claros, con el símbolo de una Pokébola en el pecho, unos boxers amarillos encima de un traje de buzo, el cual se puede apreciar por el lazo que sobresale por el cuello de su camiseta. Calza unas zapatillas blancas y amarillas, lleva consigo un gran bolso de color rosa y blanco, porta un video emisor amarillo en la muñeca izquierda y una gorra de media visera blanca y rosa.

Luego de la misma manera tomaba una foto, y se iba a ver como estaba su escuadrón.

—Me llamo Rosa….mucho gusto —se presentaba la hermosa muchacha, solo que en esta ocasión, hablaba detrás de su amiga de Kalos, seguramente por el miedo que impregnaba Misty.

Ante toda aquella presentación, Ash cuidadosamente trataba de huir de ahí, seguía en paños menores, pero para su mala suerte tropezó con la pierna de alguien.

—Eh… puedo explicarlo —contestaba el pelinegro, al ver que se había tropezado con su amiga de Sinnoh.

—Ash…

— ¿Si?…

— ¿Te podías volver a poner tu ropa?

— ¿Qué?...—antes de responderle, observo todo su entorno, todas las chicas presentes ahí, se desmayaron…Serena fue la primera, May la segunda y así sucesivamente… tal como unas fichas de dominó al caerse, su preciada toalla lo había dejado en la silla donde antes estaba atado, sin embargo había una persona que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, Misty.

—Ash…sabes no lo que te espera ¿no? —decía…mientras hacía sonar todas las articulaciones de su mano, sin darle un segundo al azabache lo envió al otro mundo.  
Sin ningún apuro caminado hacia el campamento, el Capitán de la liberación masculina se acercaba a donde sus dirigidos estaban, mientras tanto leía sus "Tesoros".

Serena: Es una chica de cabello castaño claro, el cual lo lleva suelto, excepto en la parte de atrás que lo tiene atado con una coleta; ojos claros, de color celeste. Viste una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Calza unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una Pokéball de color rosado, lleva consigo una mochila de color rosa con algunos detalles en negro, porta un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra, en el cual hay un moño pequeño también de color negro. Además de que se sonroja con facilidad, prueba de ello casi se desmaya cuando vio al idiota por primera vez, en la piscina.

Rango de peligrosidad: C (No es ninguna amenaza para GPCM y Paul)

Luego de añadir esa información cerraba sus "Tesoros" meditaba por un momento, en su cuaderno estaba registrado a todas las chicas que había visto, pero hasta ahora no se encontró con la muchacha que lo llevo por todo el bosque, y de alguna extraña manera le hacía sonrojar, sin duda alguna había muchos cabos sueltos en esta historia.

Pronto llego donde sus soldados estaban, pero para su sorpresa estaban "muertos", a los ojos del Capitán.

— ¿Qué cara*** paso aquí? —se preguntaba, todos sus soldados estaban tendidos en el suelo, habían "caído en acción" golpeó sin cesar a todos, nadie se levantaba, todo el plan fracaso, pero de entre todos ellos había alguien que parecía reaccionar, Trip. El Capitán rápidamente se le acercó, quizás el "fotógrafo Pokémon" era la única persona a la que Paul lo podía llamar amigo… recordaba los momentos en que ambos llenaban los datos en "Mis tesoros" Trip era el encargado de las fotografías, y Paul era el que investigaba cualquier tipo de información de sus enemigas, eran como uña y mugre. Pero ahora uno de ellos estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Dime Trip, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntaba el Capitán y a la misma vez trataba de levantarlo del suelo.

—Cansado…—respondía, luchando para no cerrar sus ojos, estaba realmente cansado.

—Trip… ¡no te des por vencido! — exclamaba el Capitán, veía que su amigo ya no podía resistir más.

—Oye Paul… ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?—preguntaba —Creo que ya no lo podremos hacer… ¡no puedo resistir más!

—No te preocupes amigo…yo lo hare por los dos— respondió—, golpeare al idiota por ambos.

—M…mejor que sea en sus "Tesoros"…eso me pondría feliz…yo…yo…y…

—No Trip aguanta un poco más…!nooooo¡…

Trip cerró sus ojos, Paul, daba el característico saludo de despedida y lo dejaba, siempre recordaría a su primer y único amigo, no había vuelta atrás, había que cambiar de página, de ahora en adelante liberaría a la humanidad de las chicas, y cumpliría con su promesa de golpear al azabache en sus "Tesoros". En otro mundo paralelo, cierto usurpador de personajes de Nintendo estornudaba, mientras tenía una fiera lucha otra vez con el rey de los Gerudos.

Volviendo al mundo de los Pokémon, Paul se iba de la carpa, intentaba traer un galón de gasolina para así cremar a sus soldados, pero alguien al parecer se despertaba.

— ¡Vaya!...ese somnífero sí que era potente —anunciaba Max despertando del sueño y estirando sus brazos.

Poco a poco, todos se despertaban, pero había alguien que quería que nadie despertara, Paul. En su frente se podía ver la tremenda vena que le salía por su ira, sin dudar lanzaba una pokébola.

—Electivire…Trueno—ordenaba, a su pokémon — ¡Mátalos a todos!

— Desde ¿cuándo Paul tiene un pokémon? —se preguntaba Gary, mientras veía como el la criatura eléctrica al frente de él, se preparaba para su ataque.

— ¡Que importa corran por sus vidas! —gritaba Cilan, para luego gritar como toda una chica.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, cierto amigo del Capitán empezaba a roncar con total tranquilidad.

Pronto la noche se estaba haciendo presente, en cierta piscina con lentitud Ash se despertaba, en todo el lugar solo él estaba, para su suerte alguien le dejo en una silla una muda nueva, además de una nota.

_No esperaba que nos reencontráramos de esa manera, pero de seguro ya tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Espero que me hayas recordado._  
_Atte._  
_Serena_  
_PD. Te traje tu ropa,_  
_PD 2. Si te preguntas si lo vi o no, no vi nada._

Se sentía agradecido, pero a la misma vez confuso, no se recordaba de aquella chica, tenía un dolor de cabeza cuando lo intentaba recordar, no había más remedio, luego lo haría, se puso su ropa y se dirigía a su casa.

Por otro lado en la casa del azabache, había una agradable reunión o eso era lo que se aparentaba. En medio de la gran sala había una gran mesa y en cada lado había un grupo, en la izquierda se encontraban Serena, White y Rosa. Por el otro lado en cambio estaban: Misty, May, Dawn e Iris. En el medio de estos dos grupos se encontraba Delia con una gran sonrisa y de vez en cuando bebía su té.

— ¡Vaya que gran reunión tenemos! mejor preparare más té —decía Delia, levantándose de su asiento con dirección a la cocina.

Ahora la batalla daba comienzo, pero ya había comenzado mucho antes, había una pequeña guerra desde la primera vez que se vieron, en ningún momento se dejaron de mirarse, May y White tenían su propia pelea aparte.

—No estarás por Ash, ¿no? —preguntaba firmemente May, mientras hacía relucir sus atributos femeninos.

—Yo no lo conozco y me importa un comino, además solo estoy aquí porque Serena me invito —respondía, y a la vez tocaba su largo, sedoso y hermoso cabello castaño.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—decía la castaña, ignorando todo lo que dijo White anteriormente, y además haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo ella con su cabello.

A lado de ellas, también se estaba dando una conversación muy efusiva.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí? —insistía Misty en que le respondieran.

—Ya te lo dije, vengo para la reunión—respondía firmemente Serena —Además pensé que podía ayudarles con la organización de la reunión.

— ¡No necesitamos tu ayuda¡ — grito con enojo y golpeo con sus manos la mesa.

— ¿Como que no necesitan mi ayuda? —pregunto Serena, con toda la serenidad del mundo —Si fueron ustedes las que me pidieron ayuda para que se logre esta reunión, o no te acuerdas cuando me hicieron escribir esas cartas, que por cierto no entiendo cómo me hicieron escribir todas esas extrañas cosas.

—Bueno…hay una explicación para eso

— ¿Cuál?

No tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, Misty estaba en aprietos, miraba a sus compañeras para que la ayuden pero estaban ocupadas, May hacia una lucha de "ojitos" con su enemiga, mientras que Dawn e Iris, al parecer intercambiaban sus números con Rosa, estaba en líos, sin embargo para su suerte, Delia regresaba con varias tazas de te, y galletas.

—Muy bien chicas, aquí tienen.

—Muchas gracias —respondían todas.

Se daba comienzo al medio tiempo, todas disfrutaban del té y sus galletitas, pero nadie hablaba, a excepción de un trio de chicas.

—Están bien lo vamos a compartir —respondía Dawn

—Por mí no hay problema —decía Iris — Y tu Rosa ¿quieres compartirlo?

—Eh…si no los molesta, está bien para mí —respondía la castaña, con algo de duda.

Escuchando toda la conversación May, Misty y Serena preguntaban en voz alta.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que van a compartir?!

—Ah…solo decíamos si podemos partir en tres esta gigante galleta—respondía Dawn, mostrando la descomunal galleta en forma de un Pikachu — ¿Qué era lo que estaban pensando?

Todas se miraron con nerviosismo y rieron falsamente. Entre toda aquella risa la única que no se rió fue White, solo miraba con desdén su taza de té intacto, había algo que le estaba molestando, y se producía cuando miraba a cierto entrenador.

Hablando del dichoso entrenador. Ash estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a su casa, pero justo cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo, aun no se acordaba de la relación que tenía con Serena y eso lo hacía sentir mal, pensaba por un momento necesitaba ayuda para recordarla, pero nada se le ocurría, hasta que se le prendió el foco. Había una historia que se parecía a su situación, si aunque lo leyó hace bastante tiempo lo podía recordar, se trataba de las aventuras de Satoshi, Haruka y Hikari, el chico por un accidente pierde su memoria, y es deber de sus amigas el recuperar su memoria, aunque no entendía bien la trama, ya que el autor ponía mucha intriga, además de cometer varios errores, aquella historia era "espectacular" y se asemejaba a su situación "Pérdida de Memoria" recordaba muy bien que Satoshi enfrento varios problemas para recuperar su memoria y al final lo consiguió, quizás eso era lo mismo que tenía que hacer Ash para recordar a Serena, pero ¿cómo podía hacer tales proezas? No había forma, por un tiempo Ash seguía recordándose de esa historia, no había nada interesante solo el caso que Satoshi al final de toda la historia (que por cierto eran 3 partes) se quedaba con H*****.

Vaya pérdida de tiempo, no había otra opción, justo cuando intentaba golpear la puerta alguien se le adelanto, se trataba de White, ambos se miraron. Nadie hablaba todo se quedaba en silencio, tal vez en este momento se daba el giro a la historia y de ahora en adelante se convertiría en una comedia romántica. O quizás no.

— ¡Vete de aquí! —grito White, y sin querer golpeo al azabache en toda su cara. Dejándolo inconsciente una vez más.

Cerca de ahí, con unos aspectos de unos soldados que regresan de la aldea, regresaban los chicos o parte de ellos.

— ¿Alguien vio a Barry?—preguntaba Max a todos sus compañeros.

—A mí no me preguntes estoy llevando a Cilan —decía Brock mientras cargaba en una camilla al peli verde con la ayuda de Gary.

— ¿Ustedes lo han visto?—ahora Max preguntaba a sus otros amigos.

—Yo no lo vi, además estoy ocupado con un paciente —mencionaba Harley que extrañamente estaba vestido de un enfermera, y de la misma forma llevaba en camilla a Drew.

—Max…Max…por favor no me dejes a solas con esté —murmuraba Drew, al menor de los Balance.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Oh…no! está delirando —enunciaba Harley, llevando los más rápido posible hacia el campamento.

— ¡No por favor!—fue lo último que se escuchó de parte de Drew antes de desaparecer junto con el "maniático sexual".

—Eh… ¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntaba Max —Alguien vio a Barr…

—No te preocupes en buscarlo, solo ponlo como perdido en acción —decía Paul que se aproximaba por detrás del grupo —Ah… se me olvidaba por a esté también.

Max miro la fotografía que le dio, y se asombró que se trataba de Trip, no pregunto más.

—Capitán ¿cómo consiguió de vuelta a pokémon?— preguntaba Gary.

Paul se detuvo y miro a sus soldados.

—Esta noche comenzaremos con un nuevo plan —grito — ¿Están conmigo?

—Si mi señor— gritaron todos.

— ¡No los escucho!

— ¡Si mi señor!

Y de esta manera renacían las esperanzas de los chicos esta noche seria recordados por todos…

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntaba White preocupada al ver que el azabache no respondía.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?— preguntaba de manera no muy amigable todas las chicas.

—Yo…yo nada —respondía nerviosamente y agitando sus manos —Solo le daba su… su…

— ¡Quería darle su beso de buenas noches! —Afirmo Dawn,

—No… yo no quería hacer eso— respondía la castaña. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Pronto se estaba dando otra batalla pero para su suerte Delia les interrumpió.

—Chicas ya está dando la telenovela "El jardín de los recuerdos"

—Ya vamos.

—No me quiero perder este capítulo, hoy pelearan Haruka y Hikari.

— ¡Sí! Estará interesante.

Todas se iban adentro la única que se quedó último fue White, cogió una pequeña sabana y se lo tendió al pelinegro, tal vez en este momento comenzaba su propia historia de comedia romántica…o quizás no.

**To be continued**


End file.
